la vraie famille d'Harry Potter
by supwood
Summary: Si Harry apprenait que sa famille n'était pas celle qui croyait.présece de viol dans le premier chapitre
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE:Attention présence de viol dans ce chapitre et c'est le seul qui en contiendra**_

__

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

De retour chez sa famille depuis une semaine Harry était dans un sale état car son oncle lui avait fait regretter la petite farce que les monstres avait fait à son fils ainsi que le fait d'avoir endommager la maison mais si Mr Weasley avait tout arranger. Faut dire qu'il était habituer à être battu par son oncle depuis qu'il devait avoir 2 ans, mais depuis qu'il était entrer dans le mode magique les punitions étaient pires.

De plus en plus violente et son oncle n'avait pas hésité à le violer à de nombreuse reprise pour lui faire comprendre que les monstres ne méritait pas d'être traiter autrement. Mais cette année fut vraiment la pire une semaine qu'il était et il avait l'impression que ça faisait un mois. De plus il avait assisté à la mort de Cédric et au retour de Voldemort ce qui lui avait mit le moral au plus bas, c'était surtout une lettre venant du directeur qui avait poussé son oncle à être plus violent.

Car dans la lettre le directeur leur demandais d'être compatissant et de le laisser tranquille car il venait de subir une épreuve très dure. Son oncle lui avait rit en pleine face en lui disant que les monstres n'avaient droit d'être traiter comme les autres et ce peut importe ce qui arrivait dans leur vie. Harry en avait voulu à Dumbledor pour cette lettre car il n'avait fait qu'augmenter la colère de son oncle qui était déjà très haut, dans les années passées sa famille le forçait à faire des corvées mais comme il état dans un état pitoyable ils avaient renoncé.

Depuis deux jours qu'il n'avait pas quitté son lit car la douleur était insupportable et que sa tante ne déposait le pu de nourriture qu'il avait à côté de la porte. De plus hier soir il avait eu droit à une double pénétration car son oncle avait décidé de montrer à son fils comment punir les monstres. Et il lui avait permit de se pratiquer sur son cousin,

Flash Back 

Harry était coucher dans son lit espérant qu'on vient le chercher quand son oncle entrer dans la pièce suivit par son cousin.

-Observe bien comment on fait pour punir les monstres déclara son oncle

Ce ne fut pas long que son oncle lui retira ses vêtements et qu'il commença à le frapper avec une ceinture en cuire. Harry avait terriblement mal au dos à force d'être frapper à cet endroit, c'était l'endroit préféré de son oncle où il aimait bien se défouler et sûrement que c'était l'endroit le plus facile à cacher aussi. Puis il baissa ses pantalons et son boxer,

-regard mon fils c'est comme ça qu'on leur montre notre dominance aux monstres, c'est de cette façon qu'il fait les dominer dit son oncle

Maintenu fortement par son oncle, coucher sur le ventre il senti son oncle le pénétré avec violence. Donnant toujours de coups plus rapidement et violant, n'arrêtant que lorsqu'il était satisfait des cris de douleur et des supplications du monstre.

-vaudrais-tu essayés demanda son oncle

-je peux vraiment répondit son cousin

-bien sur, les monstres doivent apprendre qui sont les maîtres dans ce monde. Il ne faut jamais hésiter à leur montrer ajouta son oncle

Rapidement son cousin lui fit subir la même chose n'hésitant pas à être aussi violant que son père, bien il fut sur le point de craquer. Alors il se retira, mit de force le monstre à genou devant lui et le força à finir le travail, quelques instant plus tard son cousin le retenait par les cheveux pour le forcer à avaler la semence qui se trouvait dans sa boucher. Sans savoir comment Harry se retrouva à tout avaler puis se fit abandonner sur le sol de la pièce, il avait fini par remonter sur le lit et il s'endormi aussitôt.

Fin Flash Back 

Depuis Harry était coucher dans son lit nu et il n'avait pas eu la force de se couvrir avec la seule couverture qu'on lui avait accordé. Deux autres jours passèrent mais personne n'était venu que se soit pour le frapper ou lui porter à manger, on aurait dit qu'il était seul dans la maison. Il avait fini par user de ses pouvoirs de guérisons qu'il possédait mais ne l'avait jamais dit à personne se doutant que c'était assez rare un tel pouvoir, il avait fini par se lever malgré qu'il était encore blessé et c'était habiller.

Alors que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, Harry espérait que quelqu'un arrive car il était enfermer et n'avait pas mangé depuis 4 jours. Coucher dans son lit à réfléchir pour trouver un moyen de sortir de cette prison dans laquelle on le forçait à vivre depuis c'est un an. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre il remarqua qu'une lettre était posé sur son bureau alors que normalement sa fenêtre était condamnée.

Il prit place à ce qui lui servait de bureau et ouvrit la lettre pour y entreprendre la lecture assez rapidement de peur que sa famille se décide à revenir.

_Harry_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort sans avoir pu faire ce que je t'avais promit, avec James on c'était juré de te protéger de Dumbledor car il avait planifié de t'utiliser comme une arme. Je sais que ça aurait été dur pour toi car je dois t'avouer que nous ne sommes pas tes vrais parents, nous ne sommes que ceux qui ont voulu te sauver de Dumbledor. C'est ce dernier qui t'a enlevé à ta vraie famille, _

_Ça risque d'être difficile à croire mais tu n'a jamais eu de mère mais tu avais deux pères qui devaient être fier de toi. Nous ne connaissons que l'un de tes pères l'autres nous ne l'avons jamais su, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il ne sera pas trop tard pour que tu retrouve tes pères. Ce sera probablement dure à accepter mais c'est voldemort qui est l'un de tes pères, j'aurai tant aimer connaître le nom de ton second père car ça aurait pu facilité ton approche vers eux._

_James et moi t'avons toujours aimer comme notre propre fils et ont t'auraient toujours considéré comme tel. Sirius et Remus sont également au courant mais pour ta protection le secret sera garder jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt, prêt à te défendre si jamais Dumbledor venait à découvrir que tu connais la vérité. Ont ne la jamais dit mais notre vrai fils, le vrai Harry James Potter était malade dès sa naissance et il est mort quelques jours après qu'on est réussit à te prendre à Dumbledor._

_Ont veillera à jamais sur toi, j'ignore quand le sortilège prendra fin mais il prendra fin au plus tard le 31 juillet. Nous savons jusque t'on prénom est Damien._

_Ont t'aimera toujours_

_Lily et James Potter_


	2. Chapter 2

Harry resta immobile durant un moment sous le choque des révélations faites par cette lettre qui avait été écrite par la femme qu'il avait toujours considéré comme une mère. Il avait une famille, une vraie famille qui était à l'extérieur et qui devait espérer à tous les jours le retrouver. Harry savait qu'il avait une décision à prendre, rester ici jusqu'à ce que Dumbledor en décide autrement ou fuir et espérer être accepter par cette famille qu'il avait perdu.

Sans perde de temps il rassemble ce qu'il pu de vêtements ou du moins garda ceux qui semblaient les moins fichu. Préféra mettre sa chemise et son pantalon d'uniforme pour être plus confortable ainsi que les souliers car son oncle avaient brûlé ses baskets dès son retour, puis il prit le sac magique que Remus lui avait offert. Et y mit la cape d'invisibilité, son album de photos, sa deuxième chemise ainsi que le pantalon et des sous-vêtements.

Puis il sorti un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre et se mit à écrire,

Sirius 

_J'espère que tu vas bien, moi ici je n'en peux plus. Ça fait des années que ça dure mais cette fois c'est trop, je n'ai rien mangé depuis plus de 4 jours et la maison semble vide depuis 2 jours. Je suis enfermer dans ma chambre depuis le jour de mon retour de Poudlard._

_Je craque, j'ai tellement envie de mourir pour échapper à cet enfer. J'ai finalement décidé de m'enfuir pour toujours de cette maison, mais j'ai peur y a Voldemort qui veut ma peau, Dumbledor le sera rapidement et voudra sûrement me ramener ici. Et le ministère qui sera après car pour sortir de cette chambre je dois faire de la magie, la fenêtre de ma chambre est condamnée._

_J'ai même du lâcher Hedwige avant que mon oncle ne me fasse entrer de force dans la maison, depuis elle ne quitte par l'arbre qui se trouve devant la fenêtre sauf peut-être pour se nourrire. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop loin car j'ignore combien de temps je vais pouvoir supporter d'être dans la rue surtout que je suis déjà affamé depuis quelques jours._

_S'il te plaît vient me chercher, j'ignore où je serai mais vient me chercher_

_Ton filleul _

_Harry _

Harry mit la lettre dans une enveloppe puis mit la cage et son balais dans sa mâle et la ferma, pointant sa baguette il la réduit et la mit dans son sac. Baguette vers la porte il déverrouilla la porte et parti à l'extérieur,

-Hedwige appela Harry

et aussitôt la chouette de couleur neige fit son apparition,

-porte ça à Sirius et fait vite lui dit Harry

Sa chouette parti aussitôt et c'est à ce moment la qui aperçu le vrai Alastor que devait garder un œil sur les alentour. Ne voulant pas risquer d'être retourner à l'intérieur Harry se mit à courir en direction opposée le plus rapidement qu'il pouvait pour ne pas se faire toucher par un sort ou se faire rattraper par l'homme. Il courait sans vraiment prendre de direction précise, le pire était qu'il mouillait énormément et ce depuis le matin alors rapidement il se retrouva tremper à l'os.

Au bout que quelques heures Harry se chercha un endroit à l'abri de la pluie et tenter de se réchauffer un peu. Pendant ce temps dans un manoir qui se situait à plus de 5 heures de la ville de Londres plusieurs personnes était réunion,

-Potter et toujours Potter se plaignit l'un des mangemorts

-silence, Sirius je pense qu'il est temps que toi et le loup-garou nous disiez ce que vous cacher ordonna le mage

-navré mon seigneur mais il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, une personne risque gros si jamais elle n'est pas prête à y faire fasse expliqua Sirius

-trop longtemps que vous me cachez cette chose, il est grand temps de la dévoilé exigea le mage

-mon seigneur, il en va de la sécurité de cette personne, plus de 14ans que nous gardon le secret par peur que cette personne ne soit tuer si la vérité venait à être su avant le temps. Mais j'espère que ce moment viendra bientôt fit Remus

-je n'accepterai plus aucun secret venant de mes fidèles commença le mage

Mais il fit interrompu par l'arriver d'une chouette de couleur neige qui alla se place de Sirius.

-à qui est cette chouette demanda le mage

-c'est l'animal de compagnie de Harry mon seigneur, un cadeau d'anniversaire de Hagrid pour ses 11 ans répondit Sirius

-les cadeaux des demi-êtres devraient être détruit lança Lucius

-probable mais se fut Hagrid qui sans le savoir venait d'offrir le premier cadeau d'anniversaire d'Harry ajouta Remus

-premier s'étonna le mage

-oui mon seigneur, il n'est pas apprécier par la famille moldu chez qui il vie dit Sirius

Qui venait de détacher la lettre et venait de la sortir de l'enveloppe, puis il en commença la lecture. À la fin il tremblait de colère incapable de parler il passa la lettre à Remus qui quelques minutes plus tard informa le mage qu'il partait chercher Harry pour le ramener ici pour qu'il soit en sécurité.

Le mage noir mit fin à la réunion, toujours dans la salle il lisait et relisait la lettre que Potter avait envoyé à Black. Se demandant pourquoi Dumbledor ne semblait pas agir pour sauver son si précieux sauveur du monde, pourquoi il le laissait dans une telle condition de vie, pourquoi négliger celui qu'il voulait utiliser comme une arme dans cette guerre.


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour la semaine passer je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps d'ordi et je viens de me rendre conte que j'avais publier le chapitre 4 avant le chapitre 3 ce qui explique que l'histoire semblait avoir fait un bon dans le temps

, alors voici la le bon chapitre qui aurait dut être publier. puis je vais remettre le 4 à la suite

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Il était plus de minuit quand Sirius et Remus finir par retrouver Harry à moitié geler sous la pluie. Le pire était qu'il n'avait aucun manteau pour le protéger de la pluie, Sirius du se calmer pour prendre Harry dans ses bras mais ce dernier se crispa au contact et commença à paniquer et à se débattre.

-Harry c'est moi, Sirius tout va bien ont va t'amener en sécurité dit doucement Sirius

-Sirius murmura Harry

-oui mon grand, c'est moi aller vient je connais un endroit sur et sécuritaire où tu serais au chaud et bien nourrit ajouta Sirius

-Remus fit faiblement Harry

-oui bonhomme je suis la, tout va bien tu es en sécurité désormais plus personne ne te fera de mal lui dit Remus

Et il lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux, Sirius fini par le prendre dans ses bras après avait mit plus de 5 minutes à le calmer. Alors ils transplanèrent au manoir et Sirius emmena son filleul dans sa propre chambre pour le moment, dans la chambre il sorti un chandail, un boxer et un pantalon qui lui appartenait. Puis réussit avec beaucoup de patience à lui enlever les vêtements trempes qu'il portait pour lui en mettre des secs.

Il fut outré de voir tant de blessures couvrir le dos de son filleul malgré que ses dernières semblaient guérir assez rapidement. Le plus dure avait été de lui changer pantalon et boxer car Harry c'était vraiment mit à paniquer comme s'il craignait que quelque chose ce passe, une fois fait il l'entoura d'une couverture bien chaude et le coucha dans le lit en lui disant de dormir un peu et qu'il serait la à son réveille.

Une demi-heure plus tard Remus pénétra suivit par le mage noir dans la pièce,

-il dort demanda Remus

-oui, il est vraiment épuisé il lui faudra de la potion contre la fièvre répondit Sirius

-quel est son état fit le mage

-mal en point, il n'a pas du manger depuis plusieurs jours, de nombreuses blessures dans le dos preuve qu'il à été battu et ce de manière répétitive dura une courte période, un manque de sommeil énuméra Sirius

Le silence tomba un moment pendant lequel Remus fouilla le sac à dos qu'avait Harry avec lui. Il y trouva sa mâle réduit, son second uniforme, cape d'invisibilité, son album de photo et une lettre, lettre qui semblait avoir été écrite par Lily pourtant elle était morte depuis des années de cela. Il sorti le parchemin et li ce qu'il y avait d'écrit, après un moment.

-mon seigneur vous devriez lire ce-ci, cette lettre contient notre secret informa Remus

Alors que Sirius était assit à côté d'Harry, le mage noir lu la lettre et fut sous le choque de ce qu'elle révélait. Dans cette lettre il trouvait enfin ce qu'il avait perdu depuis des années, il retrouvait son fils, sa chaire et son sang, ce fils qui lui avait été enlevé quelques mois avant sa chute. Et dire qu'au moins de juin il avait tenté de le tuer, voyant que l'enfant dormait profondément il sorti de la chambre.

Quelques minutes plus tard un elfe vint porter, plusieurs potions que Sirius fit avaler à l'enfant qui était toujours endormi dans son lit. Sirius et Remus veillèrent à tour de rôle pour être quand qu'à de difficulté il pourrait agir rapidement ou le réconforter s'il venait à faire un cauchemar. De son côté le mage avait fait venir son époux que leur fils était enfin de retour à la maison mais comme ce dernier était en mission il ne serait pas la avant quelques jours.

Harry passa les jours suivant à dormir et à avoir de courte période de conscience dont il n'avait jamais souvenir. Sirius en profitait pour le faire manger un peu tout en continuant de lui donner des potions nutritives, sachant que pour le moment il n'était pas assez fort pour manger de la nourriture solide alors il lui faisait manger des soupes.

Le mage passa plusieurs heures au chevet de son fils à le veiller pour laisser un peu plus de repos aux maraudeurs. Le mage espérait vraiment que son époux vint rapidement (car c'est ainsi qu'il le considérait malgré qu'il n'ait jamais envisagé de se marier), veillant sur le sommeil de son unique fils. Pensant à tout ce cette joie de paternité qu'il n'avait pas connu à cause de ce maudit fou de Dumbledor mais maintenant c'était fini il pourra enfin jouer son rôle de père même si allait prendre du temps.

Cela prit plus de 4 jours avant que la fière ne disparaisse complètement, comme Harry se sentait mieux Sirius lui permit de manger des aliments plus solides. C'était le mage lui-même qui veillait à la bonne qualité de la nourriture qui était donner à son fils, il avait eu quelques conversation avec l'enfant. Il l'avait informé que d'ici quelques jours son second père allait revenir de sa mission et qu'il aurait une nouvelle garde de robe fait sur mesure par l'un des ses fidèles qui travaillaient dans le domaine des vêtements.

Maintenant qu'il était pratiquement remit, le mage noir décida qu'il étant temps de faire venir le couturier car Harry ne pouvait pas porter indéfiniment les vêtements de Sirius. Quand l'homme fut arriver il fallait plus de deux heures pour convaincre Harry de sortir de sa chambre car ce dernier ne voulait rien savoir de se montrer,

Flash Back 

-Harry le seigneur t'attend depuis plus d'une heure dans le salon avec le couturier il faut que tu sortes lança Sirius

-non, je ne sortirai plus jamais hurla Harry

-Harry ne fait pas l'enfant, personne ne te fera de mal c'est promis ont sera tous présent insista Sirius

-mon seigneur fit Remus quand il vit le mage noir

-pourquoi est-il toujours dans sa chambre demanda Tom

-il refuse de sortir et rien à faire pour lui faire entendre raison répondit Sirius

-je vais m'en charger, partez préparer votre mission ordonna Tom

Et ils partirent, quelques secondes plus tard Tom entra facilement dans la chambre malgré que la porte était sensée être verrouiller de l'intérieur. À peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le chambre qu'il fut sous le choque,

-Damien tu es magnifique lâcha Tom

Marchant doucement vers son fils, Tom fini par le serrer dans ses bras et Damien se laissa faire trop heureux de ne pas être rejeter par celui qui était son père.

Fin Flash Back 

Dans le petit salon priver de Tom, cela prit plus de 5 heures pour faire toute la garde rode de Damien car ce dernier bougeait tout le temps. Faut dire qu'il n'aimait pas les contacte physique mais au bout de 5 heures Damien commençait à être fatiguer et en avait marre de cette séance et en plus il avait faim.

-je vaudrais manger s'exclama Damien

-bien sur, fini l'essayage de cette robe de soirée et nous en auront fini de cette séance dit Tom

Cela dura encore quelques minutes et le couturier annonça qu'il avait fini d'ajuster la robe, aussitôt Harry en profita pour se rendre dans la petite salle qui était jointe au salon pour se changer. Mais alors qu'il allait pénétra dans la pièce un pantalon, une chemise, un boxer, une paire de bas et ses nouveaux souliers venait de lui apparaître dans les mains, aussitôt il comprit que celui qui était son père voulait qu'il porte rapidement ses propres vêtements.


	4. Chapter 4

Le nouveau chapitre est le troisième, car la semaine passer j'ai publier le 4 avant le trois maintenant je rectifie mon erreur.

Note : il n'y avait aucun bonne temporelle Sirius et Remus allait vraiment récupérer Harry, lisez le chapitre trois pour savoir comment.

Encore désolez.

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis son arriver dans le manoir du mage noir, deux jours qu'il avait retrouvé sa vraie apparence alors que normalement il n'aurait du la retrouver que le jour de sa fête. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa vraie apparence Damien était plus sur de lui, seul Sirius, Remus et Tom pouvaient l'approcher sans risquer qu'il paniqué.

Alors qu'il était assit dans le salon priver de son père entrain de lire un livre sur la magie noir sous la surveillance de son père qui réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque. Plonger dans son livre Damien nu pas connaissance de l'arriver d'une personne dans le salon,

-Damien fit Tom

Ce dernier releva la tête pour y voir que son professeur de potion était assit à côté de son père.

-voici ton second père, c'est lui qui a eu la change de te porter avant ta naissance annonça Tom

Tom lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre, une fois le livre sur la table Damien se rapprocha de son père qui le fit s'asseoir sur lui.

« calme toi, perssssssone ne te fera de mal cccccccc'est promis » dit Tom en fourchelangue

Car Harry gigotait mal à l'aise, malgré qu'il avait confiance en son père le fait d'être contre lui n'empêchait pas sa peur de refaire surface et ce assez rapidement.

« je ne sssssssuis pas à l'aissssssse » dit Harry

Tom cala Damien contre lui,

-où va-t-il faire sa scolarité demanda Rogue

-probablement à Durmstrang, il y sera plus en sécurité répondit Tom

« je veux resssssster iccccci à Poudlard » lança Harry

-non le vieux fou ne le permettrait pas, tu serais aussitôt enfermer ou voir pire dit Tom

-pourquoi ne pas le scolarisé ici, au moins il sera vraiment tout ce qu'il faut proposa Rogue

-ça reste à voir, nous verrons si nous pouvons lui organiser les cours sinon il sera à Durmstrang en septembre ajouta Tom

« je veux retourner ssssssur le divan » fit Harry

« tu dois apprendre à nous faire cofianccccce et tu sssssssseras sssssssssouvent mit dans une sssssssituation où tu n'es pas à l'aissssssse » déclara Tom

Alors que Tom et Rogue discutait de certaine chose Damien se perdit dans ses pensées espérant oublier où il était assit. Souvent la question de comment allait-il appeler les hommes vint à son esprit qu'il fini par poser la question,

« comment je dois vous appeler » demanda Damien

« intéresssssante quesssttion » s'exclama Tom

« va attendre dans le corridor, je vais en dissssscuter avec Sssssev » ajouta Tom

Damien se leva et sorti comme l'avait demandé son père, pendant ce temps Tom et Rogue discutait. Ils se mirent rapidement d'accord sur l'appellation que Damien devra utiliser pour s'adresser à eux, puis Tom siffla et quelques instant plus tard leur fils entra dans la pièce.

Alors que Rogue regardait Damien approcher il pouvait entendre que Tom venait de lui demander quelque chose car l'enfant semblait réticent à le faire. Damien c'était rapprocher de son père et avait laissé ce dernier l'installer sur ses jambes avec de mettre un bras autour de sa taille.

-nous avons convenu que Tom serait celui que tu appelleras père et moi papa déclara Rogue

-est-ce que tu as compris demanda Tom

-oui père répondit Damien

-bien, dans deux jours aura lieu ton introduction au prêt des autres mangemorts, ils commenceront à arriver vers 17h dans la salle du trône et le repas se fera à 19h dans la grande salle à manger expliqua Tom

Les deux jours passèrent rapidement entre les nombreuses discussions avec son parrain et son oncle, et la répétition de ce qu'il devait faire. Le matin de la cérémonie se fut Rogue qui lui donna la robe de sorcier qu'il devait porter porté ce soir, depuis le repas du midi Damien n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. Ce fut un elfe des maisons qui vint le chercher vers 17h30 et qui le conduit devant la porte qui allait s'ouvrir quand son père allait l'ordonner.

Puis la porte finie par s'ouvrir alors il s'avance vers son père comme ce dernier lui avait montré ses deux derniers jours. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait les mangemorts lui céda le passage, devant ce père il posa un genou à terre,

-je vous jure fidélité jusqu'à ma mort et même au-delà récita Damien

-approche dit Tom

Rogue observait la scène de proche car il était assit à côté de Tom car il était considéré comme était l'amant du seigneur noir. Damien était maintenant assit sur son père comme ce dernier l'avait demandé puis Rogue sorti une fiole qui vida dans un verre et le tendit à Tom.

-pour prouver ta confiance tu dois boire tout ce verre sans aucune hésitation, si tu échoue la seul autre chance que tu auras sera de passer l'épreuve du pardon déclara Tom

Toute la salle était silencieuse et attendait de voir ce qu'i allait se passer. Sirius et Remus étaient nerveux car ce n'était jamais la même potion que devait avaler les nouveaux qui étaient accepter. De plus la potion était choisie au hasard et les fioles étaient tous de la même couleur et un sort était lancer pour ne pas laisser l'odeur être identifiable. En plus il y avait plusieurs mangemorts qui préparait les différentes potions mais jamais le nom n'était montrer seul la marche à suivre était indiquer.

Damien le regarda puis le verre sans réfléchir il le saisi et bu tout le contenu d'un coup espérant que le contenu ne soit pas dangereux.


	5. Chapter 5

Pendant ce temps, Albus avait convoqué une réunion de l'ordre du phénix, car au début il avait pensé que le gamin faisait un caprice. Mais c'était rapidement rendu conte qu'il avait belle et bien fuguer de la maison de son oncle, seul trois personnes n'avaient pu être présent Rogue car le mage noir faisait une réunion, Sirius avait fait croire qu'il avait faillit se faire prendre et qu'il préférait rester cacher pendant quelques jours.

Remus avait fait croire qu'il était plus fatiguer cette fois-ci avec l'approche de la pleine lune car ça lui était déjà arriver que sa transformation fut plus difficile par moment.

-nous devons le retrouver à tout prix sans lui nous allons perdre cette guerre déclara Albus

-il sera sûrement de retour pour la rentrer Albus commença l'un des membres

-non nous devons le retrouver avant que Voldemort ne sache pour sa disparition insista Albus

-une fois retrouver que va-t-on faire demanda Arthur

-l'enfermer la où on pourra le surveiller et une fois à Poudlard je lui jetterai un sort de localisation pour savoir en tout où il se trouve répondit Albus

-et les jeunes dans tout ça fit Alastor

-qu'ils continu à l'espionner, nous ne pouvons pas le perdre si nous voulons gagner cette guerre annonça Albus

Retour au manoir

Mais au bout de 5 minutes rien ne se passa et Rogue en avait déduit que c'était une potion neutre de tous effets. Lui-même avait eu la chance de tomber sur cette potion alors que ceux qui avaient passé avant c'était tordu de douleur pendant 15 minutes, Tom déclara que la fête continue en avisant que le repas serait à 19h dans la grande salle à manger.

-tu as du courage personne n'avait bu une potion de façon aussi innocente, seul Sev avait hésité 2 seconds avant de la prend alors que les autres c'étaient plus loin dit Tom

-y a vraiment de quoi être fier dit Rogue

-va retrouver ceux de ton âge nous avons à discuter ordonna Tom

-bien père fit Damien

Et il se mêla à la foule, sur que plus personne ne s'occupait de lui il sorti de la salle et prit la direction de sa chambre. Dans la chambre il retira sa robe de soirée et s'étendit sur son lit, il se mit à fixer le plafond se perdant dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs qui refaisaient surface. Il fini par se mettre sous les couvertures et se mettre en position fœtale puis ferma les yeux espérant que les mauvais souvenirs disparaissaient rapidement et qu'on le laisse tranquille.

Ce ne fut qu'au repas qu'on remarqua la disparition de l'héritier du mage noir, Rogue quitta la salle le premier. Rapidement il alla à la chambre de son fils pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas un indice de l'endroit où il pourrait être, une fois entré il remarqua la forme endormie de son fils coucher en boule dans le lit. Doucement il se rapprocha du lit et y prit place, puis il réveilla l'enfant qui y dormait paisiblement,

-aller mon grand c'est l'heure de manger et on père veux ta présence déclara Rogue

-je n'ai pas faim dit Damien

-dépêche-toi de remettre ta tenue de soirée insista Rogue

-mais je n'ai pas faim et je préfère rester ici répéta Damien

-pas de discussion, toute suite ordonna Rogue

Damien céda et remit sa tenue et suivit son père vers la grande salle à manger, une fois rendu Rogue le fit asseoir entre lui et Tom. Puis le festin débuta tout le monde discutait avec joie tout en se régale du repas qui était offert tous sauf Damien qui gardait les yeux dans son assiette. Sirius et Remus l'avaient remarqué mais ses pères étaient plonger dans une conversation et semblaient avoir oublier la présence de leur fils qui ne semblait pas se plaindre.

Les maraudeurs savaient bien que normalement un jeune de cet âge n'était jamais calme et silencieux à en faire oublier sa présence. Damien de son côté ne demandait qu'à être ailleurs du moment que la foule disparaissait car il n'avait jamais été à l'aise en présence d'adulte. À Poudlard c'était différent car il était entourer de jeunes et les adultes n'étaient la que pour leur enseigner et assurer une ambiance tolérable entre tous les jeunes de l'école.

Mais ici c'était différent, trop différent c'était une organisation pour adultes et les jeunes n'étaient que des invités. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place ici, toujours habituer à être enfermer quand de la visite venait chez les Dursley et s'il était assez sage il avait la chance d'échapper au punition. Alors que ici que se soit son père ou son papa tous les deux étaient ferme et dure pratiquement en tout temps mais la seule différence était que ici il n'avait pas encore été puni.

Dès que le repas fini et que tout le monde se dirigeait vers le salon principal Damien lui retourna à sa chambre espérant que personne ne l'est vu. Une fois dans la chambre il retira ses souliers et sa tenue de soirée pour se coucher sous les couvertures, il se mit à fixer un point sur le mur. Le temps passa rapidement mais ça Damien n'en avait pas conscience car il ne semblait pas vraiment se rendre conte de ce qui l'entourait car il était perdu dans ses pensées et ce depuis un moment.

Vers minuit deux personnes pénétrèrent dans sa chambre alors aussitôt Damien fit semblant de dormir.

-Tom j'ai discuté avec Black et Lupin, et ils m'ont affirmé qu'il n'avait rien mangé dit Rogue

-je ne suis même pas sur qu'il mange suffisamment pendant les repas ajouta Rogue

-dès demain nous le surveillerons d'avantage voir à le nourrir comme un bébé s'il le faut déclara Tom

-penses-tu vraiment que l'envoyer en Russie pour faire ses études soit le meilleur endroit demanda Rogue

-le plus sécuritaire pour le moment mais rien n'est sur malgré nos espions qui sont un peu partout, mais pour le moment je maintiens ma décision nous verrons avec le temps répondit Tom

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de quitter la chambre de leur fils pour regagner la leur, Damien de son côté ne savait pas quoi pensée son père voulait toujours l'envoyer à l'autre bout du monde. Il savait que rien ne ferait changer d'avis son père alors il se résolu à accepter le fait que ses pères allaient l'envoyer au loin pour ne pas à avoir à se soucier de lui.

Damien mit encore quelques heures avant de réussir à s'endormir à pensant qu'il ne lui restait pas beaucoup de temps avant d'être séparer de son parrain Sirius et de son oncle Remus qui malheureusement devait partir en mission dès le matin et ce pour une durer de 2 à 3 semaines. Et à ce moment la il serait vraiment seul avec ses deux pères et le serpent de son père, au moins avec les maraudeurs il pouvait discuter plus librement car il était plus à l'aise avec eux.

Le matin arriva trop vite pour Damien qui fut réveiller rapidement par son père qui lui annonça qu'à partir de ce jour il serait toujours réveillé à la même heure et qu'il prendrait un bon repas. Damien du manger au moins la moitié de son plateau avant que ses pères n'acceptes la quantité de nourriture manger, ce manège recommença à tous les repas et le repas avaient été établi à des heures très fixes.

Les jours passèrent ainsi que les semaines pour finir par entraîner l'arriver des classes, ses pères étaient toujours parti sur l'idée de l'envoyer en Russie pour étudier. Ce fut pendant la dernière semaine des vacances qu'il reçut la lettre de l'école et que se fut Remus qui fut désigner pour aller acheter tout le matériel d'on il aurait besoin dans sa nouvelle école.

Le jour du départ seul son père l'accompagna et s'étant déguisé car Rogue devait absolument être à Poudlard pour finaliser l'arriver des élèves avec le reste du corps enseignant de l'école. Damien se trouva rapidement une cabine vide dans le gigantesque bateau qui devait les conduire à l'école, il resta seul dans la cabine durant tout le voyage qui dura plus de 8 heures de route.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans le Poudlard express

-tu crois qu'il l'on retrouver demanda Ginny

-non et c'est mieux ainsi j'en est marre de devoir me faire passer pour un abruti pour qu'il se sente plus fort. Je vais enfin avoir du temps à moi répondit Ron

-peut-être mais sans lui la guerre on va la perdre, j'ai entendu Alastor discuter avec Dumbledor sur ce qu'il ferai du sauveur du monde une fois sa tache accomplie dit Hermione

-et il conte en faire quoi questionna Ron

-lui brider ses pouvoirs et en faire son esclave personnel pour être sur de toujours avoir un œil sur lui lança Hermione

-c'est trop bon pour lui, il devrait finir sa vie enfermer dans un cachot pour lui faire regretter toute les misères qu'il nous cause s'exclama Ron

-le cachot serait trop doux alors qu'esclave il en baverait énormément ajouta Ginny

-du moment qu'il nous débarrasse du mage le reste m'indiffère complètement car on aura plus à se préoccupé de lui dit Hermione

Et ils continuèrent à discuter de divers sujets le lassant rapidement du sort du sauveur du monde car telle était leur mission que de maintenir Harry Potter de leur côté.

En Russie

À l'arriver un professeur semblait l'attendre sur le dock pour le conduire ailleurs car il se doutait qu'il devrait passer par une cérémonie qui le placerait un peu comme à Poudlard d'une certaine façon.

-Mr Jedusor, je suis le professeur de magie noire et je suis celui qui sera votre guide pendant toute votre période d'étude dans cette école déclara l'homme

-dès demain matin vous viendriez à mon bureau pour choisir vos options et vos livres vous seront donner en même temps, vous aurez aussi votre horaire de l'année. Ce soir vous serez place soit dans le meilleur groupe celui des darks ou dans celui des épouvantes ou celui qui est le plus nul les traqueurs expliqua l'homme

-et comment on es réparti demanda Damien

-c'est le secret de l'école aller vient c'est bientôt à ton tour conclu l'homme

Damien le suivit jusqu'à la salle de réception,

-bienvenu pour cette nouvelle année, nous avons la chance d'accueillir cette année un nouveau étudiant parmi les cinquièmes, Damien Jedusor annonça le directeur

Damien avança jusqu'au cercle qui était gravé dans le sol juste devant le directeur, il se tient au milieu de se cercle quand une lumière noir vive l'entoura.

-Mr Jedusor serait un membre du groupe des Darks déclara le directeur

Tous ceux de ce groupe l'applaudire pendant un moment pendant lequel Damien prit place à la table. Le repas fut aussitôt servit aux étudiants, Damien ne mangea presque rien car il ne sentait le besoin de se nourrire pour le moment. À la fin du repas il fut conduit à la parti de l'aile nord où se trouvaient les cartiers des élèves du groupe des Darks, il pénétra par l'unique porte qui se situait à l'étage pour y découvrir un vaste salon qui devait servir è réunir tout les niveaux du groupres.

Puis 7 portes étaient situer à des endroit opposer les unes des autres, prenant la direction de celle des cinquièmes il découvrit en l'ouvrant un second salon qui devait faire office juste pour les cinquième s'il voulait probablement rester entre eux. Puis deux portes toujours à l'opposer l'une de l'autre étaient identifié fille et l'autre garçon, 6 lits occupaient la place centrale du dortoir.

Et les lits étaient à deux étages, des armoires étaient disposer tout le long du mur de droit où chaque armoire était identifier pour un propriétaire unique. Dans la salle de bain on pouvait y retrouver 6 douches ainsi que trois bains, 6 lavabos et 2 toilettes isolé pour avoir de l'intimité. Damien prit le seul lit de disponible et s'y coucha sans prendre le temps de se changer ou de se laver, de toute façon il se lavait toujours le matin quand il savait que tout le monde dormait au manoir de son père.

Puis il remarqua qu'une petite boite avec une lettre venait d'apparaître à côté de lui, ouvrant la lettre pour la lire.

_Damien_

_Je sais que tu as de nombreux cauchemars alors j'ai travailler durer une bonne partie de l'été pour amélioré la potion sans rêva. J'ai fini par obtenir ce que je cherchais, cette potion aura les mêmes propriétés que l'autre sauf qu'elle ne cause pas d'indépendance et que ne plonge pas dans le sommeil elle fait juste empêcher les rêve. Alors je te l'envoi car je me doute bien que tu ne veux pas réveiller tes camarades de chambre au milieu de la nuit_

_Ton père _

_Serverus Rogue_

Damien sourit, même s'il n'en avait pas parler apparemment ses pères l'ont su et on voulu respecter son silence et maintenant il lui avoyait une potion pour mieux dormir ce qui venait de lui enlevé un poids de sur les épaules, il s'endormi rapidement pour se faire réveiller vers 7h par un des élèves de son niveau,

-tu as rendez-vous avec le professeur Naclure à 7h45 pour ton choix de cours et le premier cours est à 9h mais si j'ignore encore par quoi on commence dit l'élève

-merci de l'info murmura Damien

Puis il se leva et parti se laver car la salle était encore déserte pour le moment, une fois fait il alla manger un peu pour avoir de quoi dans l'estomac et à 7h35 il parti à la recherche du bureau du professeur Naclure. Il du demander à un élève plus jeune son chemin jusqu'à son endroit de rendez-vous qui devait bientôt avoir lieu, rapidement il s'y rendit espérant ne pas arriver en retard.

-bien Mr Jedusor vous aurez les même cours de base que les autres élèves mais en plus vous allez avoir les cours de magie noir de niveau 3 et 4 en même temps que celui de 5. vous aurez également cours de métamorphose, sortilège, potion ainsi que deux options que vous aller choisir commença Naclure

Alors il lui tendit u parchemin sur lequel il y avait quelques choix de cours

Magie noir sans baguette

Créature maléfique

Rituel maléfique

Combat et Duel magique

Damien fini par choisir les cours de Combat et de créature maléfique même s'il aurait préféré avoir d'autre choix moins sombre. Après avoir reçu les livres de ses options il prit la direction de la salle à manger pour y grignoter un peu avant le premier cours, dans la salle les élèves avait déjà leur horaire en main. Quelques minutes plus tard un des plus vieux du groupe déposa l'horaire de Damien devant lui, ce dernier remarqua qu'il avait 4 cours de magie noir d'on un de rattrapage et les autres étaient ceux des niveau 3,4,5.

Son premier cours était sortilège et il était en commun avec les deux autres groupes de l'école. Damien suivit le cours comme il pu car les sorts enseigner étaient une révision de l'année passer et plus de la moitié touchait la magie noir, ce fut pareil la métamorphose ça tournait autour des maléfices. Le cours de magie noir fut éprouvant tellement Damien le trouva d'une violence fou, des sorts de camouflages et de tortures qui fut enseigner pendant ce se premier cours.

Damien n'était vraiment à l'aise avec tout cette magie qui infligeait de la douleur et tout ce qui en suivait. Car il savait très bien que même sans magie on pouvait très bien faire beaucoup de mal aux personnes et ce de manière aussi cruel que si la magie avait été utilisée. Seul dans la chambre pour le moment car les autres étaient parti manger alors que lui le dernier cours lui avait coupé la faim alors il en profita pour écrire deux lettre une à son père et l'autre à Sirius.

_Cher père_

_Je viens de finir ma première journée et je peux dire que le niveau de cette école est vraiment être plus élevé que Poudlard. J'ai plus de 4 cours de magie par semaine pour me mettre à niveau je suis sur qu'à mon ancien école ce retard aurait prit des siècle à rattraper avec les fameuse méthode du vieux fou de directeur. Ici je suis bien encadré par les enseignants qui sont patient avec moi pour le moment le temps que je rattrape le niveau des classes._

_Tout le monde semble indépendant, personne ne semble avoir d'ami ou de prétendre en avoir. C'est tellement frais ici que je me demande si je vais survivre à un hivers en Russie, apparemment plusieurs élèves se baigne même si le mois d'octobre est fini ils doivent être cinglé à moins qu'il ne soient pas déranger par le froid. Je commence à me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas aller en France au moins il ne fait pas vraiment froid la-bas comparer à ici._

_Les devoirs semble plus complexe et plus difficile à rédiger qu' à l'école de ce amoureux des moldu. j'espère que tout ce passe bien pour papa et qu'il ne se fasse pas démasquer par le vieux timbrer qui sert de directeur à l'école de Poudlard. Et merci pour la potion je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter de réveiller mes camarades de chambre la nuit et ça me permet de mieux dormir également, encore merci. _

_Votre fils _

_Damien_

Puis il prit un second parchemin

_Sirius_

_Je ne supporte pas cette école, ils vont me rendre fou, j'ai plus de 8heures de cours de magie noirs par semaines et juste le niveau de troisième me terrifie. Comment peuvent-ils aimer torturer les personnes, pourquoi leur faire tant de mal sans raison, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter les cours. Tout tour autour de la magie noir, ont diraient des obséder qui ne peuvent pas vivre sans cette magie._

_Selon les dire des élèves de mon groupe je ferait honte à la maison car je n'ai pas choisi les cours les plus maléfique que je pouvait prendre en option. Mais je m'en fiche tout ce que je veux c'est ne pas à avoir à torturer car je sais ce qu'ont ressens dans ces moment la et que personne ne mérité de telle méfait._

_Je veux partir de cette école, je ne suis pas à ma place dans cette endroit au moins à Poudlard j'avait l'impression d'être en sécurité mais ici c'est le contraire. Cela na rien de rassurant d'être entre ses murs et de n'avoir aucun repaire ni personne à qui demander conseille. _

_Passe le bonjour à Remus pour moi_

_Ton filleul _

_Damien_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Damien alla à la volière et prit deux chouettes pour livrer ses lettres car il ne voulait pas que son père sache la vérité. Il espérait vraiment avoir des conseille de son parrain pour tenir le coup dans cette école de fou et obséder de magie, à Poudlard c'était vraiment différent. Il voulait y retourner, parfois Damien venait à espérer que la lettre n'est jamais été écrite et que Dumbledor aurait trouver un moyen de garder sa vraie apparence cacher pour le reste de sa vie.

Rapidement il avait reçu une lettre de son père pour le félicité de sont entrer dans le meilleur groupe de l'école. Un mois s'écoula depuis son arriver dans sa nouvelle école Damien avait reçu plusieurs lettres de son oncle et son parrain qui l'encourageait à continuer. Des lettres venant de ses pères pour le félicité de sa bonne adaptation à sa nouvelle école, car Damien mentait toujours dans les lettres qu'il leur envoyait.

Et Damien avait déjà manquer plusieurs cours se mettant à dos tous les élèves de son groupes. Sirius et Remus lui avaient dit de faire ce qu'il pouvait de ne pas hésiter à manquer les cours si vraiment il ne se sentait pas bien à l'idée d'exécuter les sort demander. Alors qu'il marchait à l'extérieur il pu apercevoir son parrain non loin de lui,

-Sirius mais comment demanda Damien

-secret, alors comment tu vas répondit Sirius

-bien mais les cours c'est trop dur, je coule tous mes devoirs, les testes et je n'ai pas encore dit mes vraies notes à mes parents avoua Damien

-avec Remus on chercher-y une solution pour te sortir cette école mais ce n'est pas facile car le maître peut tout découvrir et ce n'importe quand dit Sirius

-dit moi Damien que ressens-tu pour ton père questionna Sirius

Damien baissa la tête et se mit à fixer le sol, Sirius comprit que le jeune prince agissait toujours sous la peur qu'on lui fasse mal. Et il n'en sera pas autrement temps qu'il n'aura pas de preuve de sa sécurité au près du mage noir, il était évident que Damien n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en ses pères et craignait encore d'être frapper à tout moment. Sirius discuta quelques heures avec son filleul avant de lui promets de revenir un autres jours si la température était toujours supportable.

Une fois Sirius reparti Damien regagna sa chambre espérant ne pas se faire attraper par les plus vieux qui avait tendance à lui faire regretter ses résultas et son comportement de peureux. Et ça Damien ne l'avait pas dit que certaines personnes de sa maison le brutalisait un peu, de toute façon avec sa capacité à guérir rapidement rien ne paraissait donc personne ne l'aurait cru.

Par chance tout le monde était en cours sauf lui et de toute façon aucun élèves n'était accepter dès que la porte était fermer sauf s'il avait été retenu par un enseignant et qu'il avait un mot de ce dernier. Alors qu'il s'assit dans son lit un oiseau de couleur sombre pénétra la pièce avec une lettre accrocher à sa patte,

_Cher fils_

_J'ai reçu de la part de ton directeur des informations qui bizarrement sont complètement différent de ceux que tu m'envois, de plus j'ai appris que tu ne travaillait pas en classe et que tu manquais sans raison les cours. Je veux qu'à l'avenir tu sois plus digne de tes origines, je ne veux plus recevoir de lettre qui m'informe de ce genre de chose._

_Ton père_

Damien ne savait plus quoi faire, son père voulait qu'il apprenne la magie noire mais pour lui c'était trop il n'était pas à l'aise et n'aimait pas voir les animaux se faire torturer juste pour que les élèves sache comme faire. Le pire était que souvent c'était de jeune animal ou voir des bébés animaux qui étaient attraper, sûrement qu'il était plus facile à torturer pour des débutants ou moins dangereux.

Deux autres semaines s'écoulèrent quand Damien fut convoquer chez le directeur alors qu'il était en cours de potion. Il mit quelques minutes pour y arriver étant donner la distant de bureau et de la classe, cognant et entra quand il eu la permission, à peine entrer qu'il aperçu son père assit en face du directeur.

-Mr Jedusor je vous laisse discuter avec votre fils en priver, faite moi signe quand vous aurez fini déclara le directeur

Et il sorti de son bureau,

Tom se leva pour se rapprocher de lui fils, Damien commença à paniquer en voyant le regard furieux de son père. Effrayer par l'idée qu'il allait le frapper Damien se mit à trembler comme une feuille et à reculer le plus loin possible de son père espérant échapper aux coups qu'il pensait avoir. Finissant par toucher le mur Damien le laissa glisser sur le sol et se roula en boule pour se protéger le plus possible des coups qui ne viendront jamais.

De son côté Tom fut surpris de sa réaction mais comprit rapidement que son fils avait toujours agit par peur et non parce qu'il le voulait. Alors doucement il se rapprocha de son fils, prit place à ses côtés et le serra dans ses bras pour le réconforter et lui montrer qu'il ne serra pas frapper et qu'il ne serra jamais frapper.

-chutttt tout va bien, personne ne te fera de mal, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te frapper pour te punir et je ne le ferai jamais lui dit doucement Tom

-je te ramène au manoir, ta place n'est pas dans cette école et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Sev ne soit découvert. Donc il risque d'y avoir quelques jeunes au manoir où vous serez former par les meilleurs mangemorts et je te donnerai des cours priver expliqua Tom

Tom se releva du sol et Damien fit pareil malgré le fait qu'il gardait la tête baisser, puis ils sortirent et Tom demanda au directeur de faire venir les effets de son fils car il le ramenait. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient dans le hall du manoir du mage.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Depuis le début de l'année Dumbledor avait fait plusieurs réunion de l'ordre pour être tenu au courant de l'évolution des recherche. Mais rien jusqu'à maintenant le sauveur du monde avait disparu mais au yeux de la communauté sorcière et il était parti s'entraîner avec lui meilleur, joli petit mensonge inventer par le directeur. Sirius n'était venu que 3 fois au réunion toujours en affirmant que moins il venait à Poudlard moins il aurait de chance de se faire voir.

Remus était présent à chaque réunion à moins qu'elle soit proche de la pleine lune alors il préférait rester chez lui. Sinon il rapportait toujours les propos de Dumbledor qui ne faisait qu'imaginer des plans pour s'assurer d'avoir le contrôle d'Harry des son retour à Poudlard.

Manoir Jedusor

Damien suivait toujours son père qui marchait vers son salon priver, une fois arriver il s'installa dans le fauteuil. Puis il fit signe à son fils de s'approcher, une fois devant lui Tom le prit dans ses bras et l'installa confortablement contre lui, doucement il lui frotta le dos pour le calmer car il tremblait légèrement.

-tout va bien Damien, c'est fini personne ne va te faire de mal dit Tom

-pour vrai murmura l'enfant

-oui pour vrai, tu suivras désormais tes cours ici commença Tom

-je n'aime pas la magie noir, je ne veux pas l'apprendre dit faible Damien

-cela fait parti de ton éducation tu ne peut y échapper fit Tom

-et si je m'entraînait pour autre chose, les sorciers auraient du mal à me croire du mauvais côté car certain arrive à faire la différence entre ceux qui use de la banche et de la noir argumenta Damien

-te trouver un domaine ou tu excellerais et qui serait un avantage qui comblerait ton ignorance de la magie noir, ça reste à voir réfléchi tom

-et guérisseur ça peut être utile non fit remarquer Damien

-il faut des études pour y arriver déclara Tom

-vraiment pourtant j'arrive à me guérir tout seul et ce depuis plusieurs années avoua Damien

-intéressant, faudrait voir si ce don peut être utiliser sur d'autre que toi mais avant il faudra que tu le contrôle dit Tom

-je le contrôle assez bien mais ça mets des jours à guérir, ce que je ne contrôle ça la vitesse de guérison expliqua Damien

-même sans magie noir je peut toujours apprend la magie sans baguette ça sera ça de gagner pareil ajouta Damien

-ça reste à voir car les sort sont différents et ce n'est pas tout le monde qui c'est en faire annonça Tom

-mais il y a tout de même une base à connaître non fit Damien

-en effet il y a une base et le reste est de la pratique et de la théorie dit Tom

-si j'apprend la magie sans baguette c'est juste le fait de faire les sorts sans la baguette donc pas vraiment besoin de professeur si je maîtrise la base proposa Damien

-nous verront comment tu maîtrise la base avant tout et on avisera ensuite accepta Tom

Damien soulager de ce compromit avec son père, se cala plus dans les bras de se dernier et ferma les yeux pour finir par s'y endormir quelques minutes plus tard. Remus et Sirius finirent par pénétré le salon pour avoir des nouvelles de Damien et furent surpris de le voir endormi dans les bras de Tom,

-pourquoi l'avoir ramener ici demanda Remus

-ça place n'est pas la-bas, ici il sera former de la bonne façon répondit Tom

-en quoi aller vous le spécialiser, car je sais que la magie noir ne lui fait pas bien dit Sirius

-la magie sans baguette et la guérison pour le moment nous verront avec les temps et en quoi il est le meilleur fit Tom

-DCFM c'est ça matière la plus fort à Poudlard lança Remus

-dommage cette matière n'est pas au programme fit Tom

Quelques heures plus tard Damien se réveilla et remarqua la présence de son oncle et son parrain, aussitôt il tourna la tête pour se cacher dans la robe de sorcier de son père. Ce qui eu pour effets d'amuser tout le monde puis un elfe arriva pour prévenir que le repas était prêt.

Quelques jours passèrent avant que Rogue ne fut obliger de venir se réfugier au manoir avec les quelques mangemorts en formation qui étudiaient à Poudlard car il avait été découvert par le vieux fou mais le comment restait toujours un mystère. Les jeunes avait été regrouper selon leur connaissance et des cours leurs avait été organiser, deux heures de potions tout les jours, 1h de sortilège, 2h de métamorphose et 2h de magie noir.

Damien lui avait 2h de magie sans baguette à la place de la magie noir et c'était un cours priver avec son père. Ainsi qu'une heure à apprendre comment contrôler son pouvoir de guérison, Remus se chargeait de la métamorphose et Sirius des sortilèges alors que son papa leur enseignait les potions comme toujours. Damien était le seul à avoir des cours particulier avec les mage noir mais bon étant son fils le mage avait le droit de lui enseigner ce qu'il voulait.

Depuis son retour au manoir Rogue passait plusieurs heures avec son fils, à lui apprendre des potions plus complexes ou tout simplement à passer le temps avec lui pour le connaître plus. En plus Tom avait remarque que leur fils semblait moins distant avec eux et qu'il n'hésitait pas à venir les rejoindre pour recevoir de l'affection et de la sécurité,

Les jours passèrent et le temps devint plus frais à l'extérieur mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Damien qui y passait beaucoup de temps. Il passait également plusieurs heures à discuter avec Remus et Sirius des milles et un tour qu'ils avaient à l'école, tout les nuit Damien avait la visite de ses pères qui venait le border. Damien était heureux car enfin il avait une famille qui l'aimait et que plus jamais il aurait mal, il serait toujours en sécurité et ce peut importe ce qui se passera.

Ses progrès en potion était remarquable et souvent récompenser par des faveurs supplémentaire qu'on lui accordait ou tout simplement le droit de manger son dessert préféré pendant le petit déjeuner. La métamorphose et les sortilèges allaient bien malgré qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrer de difficulté dans ses matières pour la magie sans baguette il progressait lentement mais il progressait régulièrement.

Faut dire que c'est une branche de la magie que très peu de sorcier arrive à utiliser et que ça prend du temps pour arriver à contrôler le sort le plus simple. Damien aimait bien avoir des cours particulier car il pouvait se concentrer à fond dans la matière et être sur d'avoir toute l'aide nécessaire pour y parvenir et comprend ce qu'il doit faire.

Tout les mangemorts le respectaient malgré le fait que certains ne semblait pas croire qu'il avait une grande puissance magique.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Bureau de Dumbledor

-vous êtes sur demanda Albus

-oui mon maître à retrouver son fils depuis le milieu de l'été, ne pas avoir été en mission je vous aurez déjà prévenu répondit l'homme

-vous avez bien fait, c'est information seront bien étudier dit Albus

-je ne peux pas enlevé tout les protection mais je peux les diminuer ajouta l'homme

-bien, ça nous laissera un peu de temps, tiens toi prêt bientôt le signale sera donner annonça Albus

tu peux partir avant d'éveiller la curiosité de Tom déclara Albus

Et l'homme parti aussitôt, maintenant il savait ou se trouvait Harry Potter il ne restait plus qu'à finalisé l'attaque, et en profiter pour récupéré le gamin.

Du côté du gamin(comme le dit Albus)

Halloween venait de passer depuis une semaine, toute sorte d'épreuve avait été organiser pour distraire et récompenser pour leur progrès. Seul Damien n'avait pas participer et avait préféré rester dans sa chambre à réviser ses cours, plusieurs fois ses pères avaient tenter de le faire participer mais cette confronter à un mur. Même Sirius et Remus avait eu le même réaction, ils finirent par le laisser faire à sa tête préférant ne plus insister.

Mit novembre arriva, un soir alors que tout le monde dans le manoir se préparait à se mettre au lit en vue d'une attaque le lendemain seul un jeune semblait se promener dans les corridor du manoir. Arrivant devant une porte en chêne il pénétra sans frapper et alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de l'homme qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées et se laissa aller contre l'homme.

-tu devrais être au lit mon grand dit Tom

-je sais père mais je n'arrive pas à dormir fit Damien

-c'est demain qui t'inquiète, relaxe tout se passera très bien ça fait des mois que c'est prévue et personne ne connaît le plan d'action pour le moment, se sera un effet de surprise totale pour l'ennemie expliqua Tom

-mais si tu es blessé voir pire paniqua Damien

-tu ne seras jamais laisser seul dans le manoir, Black et Lupin veillerons sur toi pendant mon absence déclara Tom

Damien ferma les yeux et fini par s'endormir contre son père, doucement Tom le porta à la chambre et resta avec lui pour le veiller car c'était quand Damien réclamait de l'affection que ce dernier avait besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Rogue ne fut pas surpris de passer la nuit seul dans leur chambre car Damien dans ses moments de peur allait toujours vers le premier parent qu'il croisait.

De plus lui aussi avait souvent veiller durant toute la nuit sur son fils pour que se dernier dorme bien et sans crainte. Même que parfois c'est en se réveillant dans leur chambre qu'ils pouvaient constater la présence de leur fils coucher dans leur lit, sûrement du à un cauchemar et Damien n'avait pas eu le courage de les réveiller. Car malgré la potion Damien préférait ne pas toujours la prendre car parfois les rêves pouvaient être agréable à avoir et il ne voulait pas en être priver.

Damien c'était révélé le meilleur car il progressait plus rapidement que les autres, qu'il n'avait plus que des cours priver avec les différentes personnes prévue pour enseigner les matières. Il avait même deux heures de plus par semaine de magie sans baguette car c'était un art très difficile rendu à un certain niveau de puissance étant donner qu'il fallait savoir économiser son énergie durant les combats.

Souvent des tournois de combat était organiser pour mieux évaluer les progrès des jeunes, ils ne se battaient que contre des mangemorts de haut niveau. Seul Damien arrivait à tout les battre mais perdait toujours face à son père et quelques fois il réussissait à battre son papa car il était d'un niveau moins élever. Vue la puissance des pères il n'avait rien d'étonnant que Damien soit aussi puissant que ça à son âge ce qui rendaient ses pères encore plus fiers de lui sans oublier que son parrain et son oncle étaient souvent à le félicité.

Le continua de s'écouler quand une alerte résonna dans tout le manoir, une attaque venait d'être lancer contre la manoir et ses habitants alors que rien n'avait été mit en place et que tout le monde était occupé ses activés quotidiennes. Rapidement la résistance se fit pour repousser les envahisseurs les jeunes furent entraîner vers les endroits les plus sécuritaires car ils n'avaient pas grande chance de s'en sortir. Damien les avaient suivit car son père avait ordonner qu'il soit mit en sécurité car il ne fallait pas que Dumbledor l'attrapa une fois de plus.

Mais alors qu'ils patientaient depuis ce qui leur semblait une éternité les jeunes furent obliger de se joindre à la bataille après avoir été découvert par un groupe d'auror qui ne semblait pas s'être fait repéré. Damien fut rapidement séparer des autres et en profita pour partir à la recherche de sa famille dont il n'avait pas de nouvelle depuis le début du combat.

Plus il cherchait plus il perdait espoir de trouver sa famille encore vivante parmi les nombreux cadavres des gens morts et inconscient qui se trouvait sur le sol. Il espérait vraiment les retrouver car il ne voulait plus être seul, cette solitude qui avait commencer à le rendre fou depuis qu'il était jeune. Sans son entrer à Poudlard il aurait rapidement prit un mauvais comportement pour faire regretter les autres, sans Poudlard il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer son oncle et son parrain.


	10. Chapter 10

Note:

-voici le dernier chapitre de la vrai famille d'Harry Potter.

-il y aura peut-être une suite, je ne sais pas encore, ça dépend si je suis inspirer ou pas.

-j'espère que vous avez grandement aimer cette aventure et que vous aimerez ce dernier chapitre.

-bonne lecture à tout le monde

-et merci à tout les fans qui ont suivit cette histoire

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

Dumbledor venait d'attaquer le manoir de Voldemort avec l'ordre et les aurors ainsi que plusieurs élèves qui c'étaient porter volontaire pour le faire, surtout des septième années, Ron, Hermione et Ginny avait préféré rester au château. Damien se battait comme il le pouvait malgré qu'il avait été rapidement touché par un sort qui l'avait blessé à la jambe. Pourtant il se donnait à fond dans le combat pour ne pas être tuer où pire être prisonnier du vieux fou.

Damien n'avait toujours pas retrouver ses pères, son parrain et son oncle tellement il y avait de monde. De plus les sort fusillaient de partout ce qui rendait la cherche plus compliquer car il devait avant tout surveillé les alentour avant de tenter de chercher ceux qu'il aimait plus que tout. Le temps passa et la bataille ne semblait pas être prit en avantage pour le moment sans faire attention il fini par trébucher sur un corps mort.

En le regardant mieux il eu l'affreuse surprise de voir que c'était son papa qui gisait mort sur le sol, son corps n'avait plus de vie et ce depuis un moment. Tombant à genou il pleura le père qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de vraiment connaître depuis l'été, il sanglotait et priait pour que son père lui soit encore en vie. Plus loin sur le champs de bataille on pouvait apercevoir Dumbledor qui se battait contre Voldemort, le combat semblait très violant.

Après de nombreux sort d'une puissance impressionnant deux personnes attaquèrent Voldemort par derrière, déstabilisé par cette attaque Dumbledor en profita pour lancer le sort fatale. Qui ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre sa cible qui s'effondra sur le sol sous le regard impuissant de l'enfant, qui ne pouvait qu'observer la chut de son père, une chute mortelle le faisant à jamais quitter le monde des vivants.

Alors qu'il voulait le rejoindre deux personnes venait de l'attraper avant de disparaître avec lui. Laissant les corps sur place, ne pouvant pas prendre le risque qu'ils soient fait capturer et envoyer en prison voir tuer, en sécurité de manière temporaire les deux hommes finirent par calmer l'enfant qui ne voulait que retourner au prêt de ses pères même si ses derniers était mort au combat.

Quelques heures plus tard on pouvait lire dans une édition spéciale le nom des personnes morts dans les deux camps ainsi qu'une liste des personnes arrêter et une liste des personnes rechercher par les aurors. Sans oublier le nom de Voldemort en gros titre pour annoncer sa chute définitive ainsi que celle de son amant, l'enfant fini par s'endormir après avoir pleurer durant des heures la perte de ses pères et la fin sa famille.

-nous devons partir de ce pays dit Remus

-je sais et changer de nom et d'identité également, il n'a vraiment pas de chance perdre ses pères dans la même bataille fit Sirius

-nous seront sa nouvelle famille, j'ai fais faire de faux papier et nous es trouver une maison en Amérique du nord déclara Remus

-parfait d'ici trois jours il pourra se déplacer sans problème et nous seront chez nous pour noël du moins je l'espère soupira Sirius

-nous y seront j'ai tout prévue, tu sera Philippe Damon et ton fils sera Alexandre Damon, je serai ton frère Dave Damon âgé d'un an de plus. Tu as perdu ta femme il y a 7 ans, nous sommes parti pour découvrir un nouveau pays et monde de vie expliqua Remus

-très bien, aller mon grand tout ira bien nous allons veiller sur toi murmura Sirius

À l'enfant endormi contre lui,

Quelques jours plus tard on pouvait lire dans la Gazette que Albus Dumbledor avait fini par succomber à ses blessures après plusieurs jours de lutte contre la mort. Ce ne fut qu'un légers bonheur pour les mangemorts qui espérait qu'un jour l'héritier allait revenir et reprendre les traces de son père mais les plans établi par deux hommes en étaient autrement.

Deux semaines plus tard alors que la neige tombait depuis des heures trois personnes marchaient en direction du port avec leur valises. Ils avaient du faire plusieurs détour et prendre plusieurs chemins plus courts pour certain et plus long pour d'autre, car ils devaient brouiller sur piste.

-tout ira bien Alex, la où ont va personne ne nous trouvera et puis ont sera de parfait moldu dit l'homme

-oui papa je sais mais ils vont me manquer, tu crois qu'un jour ont reverra mes parents dit Alex

-j'en doute, mais ce qui contre pour le moment c'est d'arriver à notre nouvelle maison pour la préparer pour la prochaine pleine lune. Car Dave en aura rapidement besoin fit l'homme

-tu sais Phil, juste ensorcelé une parti du sous-sol sera suffisant il ne faut pas se montrer paranoïaque dit Dave

-du moment qu'on reste en famille et que personne ne découvre qui ont es vraiment tout ira bien et on sera heureux malgré la douleur des pertes qu'ont à subi déclara Phil

-j'espère qu'ils sont en compagnie de James et Lily pour veiller sur nous murmura Alex

-oui ils veilles sur nous et ils le feront jusqu'à notre mort fit Dave

Marchant entre son nouveau papa et son oncle, même s'il avait de la difficulté à appeler Sirius papa, c'était pour prendre l'habitude en vu de leur nouvelle vie. De toute façon il savait que Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de remplacer ses parents, il faisait juste jouer un rôle pour assurer leur protection.

Fin


End file.
